Once Upon A Time in Love
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Yikes! Princess Naruto from Konohagakure is gone! Where could she...he be? Oh...he's right there...with...Prince Sasuke, the bastard from Otogakure? OMIGOD! What will happen? SasuNaru, yaoi
1. The Meeting

Woot! Koneko-chan's here! Yosh, my second story! Dattebayo! (squeals in delight) Anyway, this is a one-shot...I guess... Never mind that, let's just get on with the story! Woot!

Naruto: Oi, Koneko-chan! Why do I have to be a **princess**?!

Koneko: Aw, come on, Naru-chan! Just this once... Besides, I know Sasu-kun would be happy... (winks)

Sasuke: Hn...

Naruto: Hentai teme! (blushes)

Okay then, the story starts now...!

* * *

"The princess is gone! The princess is gone!"

Konoha's castle was in a shock that day. The beloved daughter...I mean, son of King Yondaime is gone. Princess Naruto, as her...his name was, had not been found in his usual spot near the enchanted lake. The only thing left was his silver tiara which was found under a sakura tree about ten feet from the lake.

"How can this happen?" King Yondaime was furious and worried. "Go seek for Naruto now!"

So, a search team was formed to search for the lost princess. Not so long after, the news spread all across Konohagakure and later all around the country. Princes and travellers from all places started to look for him everywhere, as anyone who finds him will be rewarded with 1,000, 000, 000 gold coins and the princess himself.

After about half a year searching, they still couldn't found any trace of the princess. Had lost their hopes, they stopped searching, leaving the king in such a great grief.

_So...what actually happened to our beloved Princess Naruto???_

* * *

"God, I'm hungry!"

"Shut up, dobe..."

"Don't call me that, teme!"

_You got it, now, the princess is living with our precious bastard, Prince Sasuke of Otogakure. Wonder how it happened???_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

The princess was dozing off at his usual spot, dreaming of his favourite food, ramen. After a while, he woke up hungrily. Clutching his empty and growling stomach, he decided to eat some apple first before going back to the castle to have his delicious ramen. So, he stood up and pranced lightly and playfully towards the huge apple tree. Quickly, he plucked a plump, red apple and took a bite.

"Um..sweet!" he exclaimed. "I like you, Aka-chan!" (Yup, he likes to name things around him...)

He sat under the shady tree and finished the apple. Then, suddenly, a deer leaped gently beside the blond.

"Eh, where did you come from?"

The spotted deer started prancing away from him. Immediately, the princess got onto his feet and started chasing the small deer. "Hey, stop! Where are you going? I didn't even name you yet!"

After chasing the deer for a while, Naruto lost it and decided to stop and return as it was getting dark by then. He turned, and to his shock, he was in the middle of the Lost Forest of Konohagakure. The blond began to panic. Nobody was ever allowed to enter the forest, moreover a princess like him. By his point of view, the forest was dark and scary. He began to cry as he tried to look for exit. But it was of no use. As he searched and searched, he only resulted himself in getting deeper into the forest.

Knowing it wouldn't make any good, the princess decided to stop. The sun had long set and the moon and stars were conquering the sky by then. Sitting down under a large oak tree, he decided to rest for the night. "I'll just continue searching the way out tomorrow..." and he was faraway in a dreamland, hugged by the coldness of the night.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Where am I?"

Then, Naruto recalled what had happened to him. He sighed, only to be intefered with a mew from his right. Surprised, he jumped a bit and looked. At his right was a cute little cat with shiny, golden fur and big, sky blue eyes. The cat mewed again, as if it was greeting the princess.

"Oh, hey there, neko-chan! Where did you come from?" the blond picked the cat up onto his lap and started stroking it gently, receiving purrs from the animal.

"You know..." he said. "You remind me of myself... Maybe I should call you Chibi-Naruto?"

The cat mewed again, this time excitedly. It licked Naruto's whiskered cheek happily. Naruto started to giggle and fell onto his back. He didn't care about it though, as he was playing happily with his new friend. Suddenly, he stopped and stood on his feet, holding the cat on his arms.

"I still have to find my way back to the castle! Will you help me, Chibi-Naruto?"

Chibi-Naruto nodded, understanding Naruto. Immediately, it jumped off Naruto's arm and leaped away. Seeing the princess not moving, it mewed again.

"You want me to follow you? Okay then..." he said, following the cat.

It was hard to follow the running cat, as he was wearing a dress. Couldn't stand it anymore, he stopped and ripped the orange dress off, leaving him on his sleeveless orange shirt and black gym shorts. The cat noticed this, so it waited for him. After that, they started running again. Later, they were leaping off from tree to tree.

After a few hours, they reached a lake. Unlike the enchanted lake which was crystal clear, that lake was blue (and I mean blue). The cat stopped, and so did Naruto.

"Chibi-Naruto...um, where are we?"

Suddenly, he heard a neigh from his back. Startled, he jumped and ended up in the lake. Rubbing his hurt bottom, he looked up furiously. And, to his shock, in front of him was a person, riding a black horse. The person, a guy, had blue-black hair and dark eyes. His hair was pointed up and his eyes were emotionless. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt and a pair of white jeans(sp?). He looked at the wet blond blankly.

"N-nani?" Naruto frowned, hated being watched like that.

He stayed silence, leaving the blond in one thousand and one questions. The, he uttered a word, "Dobe..."

"What? Don't you dare call me that, teme!" Naruto jumped off the water and tried to punch the stranger. (For a princess, he's quite hyper, isn't he?)

Unfortunately, he was so exhausted that he stumbled off and hit a tree instead. "Ow...!"

"Hn..."

"What? You want a fight?"

The raven stopped smirking and stared at the blond seriously. "Listen kid, you just entered my territory without permission. You have no right to shout at me like that."

"Like I care! Don't you dare talk to me in that tone as I am the great Konoha princess, Princess Naruto!"

"Princess?" the raven smirked again. "So, you're the lost princess of Konoha, huh?"

'Kami, me and my loud mouth...' Naruto gulped.

"And I thought you were a girl... Anyway, you just entered Otogakure and still, you have no right to shout at me." the taller boy suddenly carried the blond bridal-style and put him on the horse.

"T-teme! What are you doing?" the princess flustered.

The raven climbed onto his horse, carrying Chibi-Naruto along. "This is your little friend, right?"

"Yeah..." Naruto took the cat from the raven who was sitting behind him.

Five minutes later, the two...three of them (or is it four?) were riding back towards the Oto castle. Naruto blushed each time he caught the stranger checking on him. They arrived at the castle about fifteen minutes after that. The raven got down from the horse and lifted Naruto off. He blushed a bit as the taller guy slid his arm around the blond's torso to hold him firmly and steadily as he lifted him off the black horse.

"We're here..." he said with a smirk, noticing the redness of Naruto's face.

Immediately, Naruto jumped off the raven's arms and exclaimed excitedly, "Sugoi! It's so huge! Even bigger than my castle!"

He ran into the gigantic castle, holding Chibi-Naruto on his arms. He wanted to explore the castle but was stopped by the raven.

"Hold your horses, dobe..."

"Aww...please..."

"No..."

Naruto pouted. "Aww man! This sucks!"

"Be a good boy...girl..." the raven snickered.

"Shut up, teme!"

"Come on, I'll take you to the bedroom so you can have a shower and change..."

So, the both of them went to a room. The raven told Naruto to stay inside the room until he called. Deciding not to disobey as he was tired himself, he followed the instruction and went inside the huge room with Chibi-Naruto.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that I'm so freaking tired to continue... Never mind, I'll make it better the next chappy. Okay then, adios...got to get some sleep...


	2. I Love You, Do You Love Me Too?

Woot! Koneko-chan's here! Yosh, my second story! Dattebayo! (squeals in delight) Anyway, this is a one-shot...I guess... Never mind that, let's just get on with the story! Woot!

Naruto: Oi, Koneko-chan! Why do I have to be a **princess**?!

Koneko: Aw, come on, Naru-chan! Just this once... Besides, I know Sasu-kun would be happy... (winks)

Sasuke: Hn...

Naruto: Hentai teme! (blushes)

Okay then, the story starts now...!

* * *

"Oh, the clothes and everything that you need will be in there..."

"Umm...arigatou...what's your name again?"

The raven smirked. "Baka, I haven't told you my name yet..."

Before the blond could yell at him again, the older guy hushed him by planting a small kiss on his pink lips, leaving Naruto in daze for a while. His face was then pinkish-yellow, blushing slightly.

"It's Sasuke..." the onyx eyes walked away in a smirk.

"Huh?" the smaller boy regained his consciousness. "Baka hentai teme! Whatthehelldidyoudothatfor?!"

* * *

_Later..._

Naruto had already had his bath and was wearing a navy blue muscle shirt - which was a little bit too big for him - and a pair of tight, black jeans. He was then lying on the bed with Chibi-Naruto on his chest. Caressing the cat gently, he looked at the sky blue ceiling - which colour was duller than his bright, blue orbs.

Then, a few knocks were heard on the door. Quickly but carefully, the blond stood up and put the then sleeping cat on the bed. After that, he walked towards the huge door and opened it. Outside was a young girl, preferably a maid as she was wearing a maid's uniform.

"His Majesty requested you for dinner. Please follow me," the girl said politely, instructing Naruto to come with her.

Without further hesitation, the blond followed the blue-haired girl, putting his arms at the back of his head. After a while, they reached the dining room. It was also huge, with a large table and enough chairs for about a hundred people to sit. Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight of it. It was a whole lot bigger that his castle's.

"Sugoi!" he exclaimed.

"Please sit here, sir," the girl pointed towards a chair. "His Majesty will come any moment. Allow me to go."

"Yeah, you may go...and, please, don't be like that. We should be friends, you know? I'm Naruto, what's your name?"

Before the girl could answer, Sasuke arrived. Immediately, the girl got out of the room. Naruto pouted, looking at the raven. Once they caught each other's stare, the kitsune blushed and looked away. Seeing this, the taller guy smirked. He took a seat beside the blond and stared at him with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"N-nani? Don't stare at me like that, teme!"

"You don't like it, Naru-chan?"

Naruto shivered, hearing the new nickname Sasuke called him. "Don't call me that, Sasuke bastard!"

Ignoring that, the raven looked lustfully at the blond and neared his face towards the whiskered face. He was about to claim the gorgeous pink lips again when the cook entered with the dinner. Naruto sighed in relief while Sasuke looked at the cook - more likely, stared at him angrily. The poor cook gulped and quickly, he put the dishes on the table and left the room quickly.

"Wah! I'm hungry!" Naruto exclaimed and he wasn't lying, as his stomach growled hungrily.

Sasuke sighed mentally and looked as the blond started uncovering all the food. "Yosh, itadakimasu!"

Onyx eyes widened in surprise. The raven was quite shocked to see someone's eating as fast as Naruto was. He didn't show it though, only staring blankly at the princess. He slowly picked up his fork and spoon and began eating his meal. After ten minutes, they finished dinner. Sasuke called the maids to clean up the table and both him and Naruto went out of the room.

They sat beside each other in front of the fireplace by then. Not saying anything to each other, Naruto watched the crackling fire while Sasuke stared blankly at, apparently nothing.

"Anou, Sasuke..."

"Hn?" was his short reply.

"Why did you bring me here in the first place? You should know about the rewards my father would give to you if you return me back to him..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto before replying, "If I want to...I would have done that since earlier, dobe..."

"Don't call me a dobe, teme!" he smacked the raven's head. "Tell me, why did you bring me here then?"

The older guy smiled. "You see, Naruto..." he caught hold of the blond's hand. "I've been in love with you since the first time my eyes caught you this morning. I want to make you mine, so I won't return you back to your family again...ever."

The smaller boy blushed. "I-I..."

"Naru-chan..." the raven said huskily. "Will you love me too?"

Before he managed to reply, Sasuke neared his face towards Naruto's again. His free hand held Naruto's whiskered cheek and they got closer. Seeing no refusing from the princess, he claimed his lips once again, this time in a lustful kiss. He nibbled the lower lip, begging for entrance, which was easily granted by the blond.

Without hesitating, he entered the kitsune's mouth and explore every inch of the wet cave. Naruto moaned a bit when their tounges touched. Soon enough, there was battle for dominance between the two boys. After a while, Naruto retreated giving the opportunity for Sasuke to dominant the kiss.

After about ten minutes, the kitsune showed signs of needing air. The raven let go of the mouth, feeling disappointed. But then, he saw something which made him hard instantly; the blond's face. His lips were bruised because of the passionate kiss and his blue eyes were half closed, showing love and lust.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whined. "I...need you..."

"Come on, we'll have much more fun in my room..."

With that, the both boys went to Sasuke's bedroom. Naruto was eventually being dragged as he was already wobbling because of the kiss. All the way to the room, Sasuke could hear Naruto whispered between breaths;

"I love you, Sasu-kun..."

'I love you too, Naru-chan...'

-- Owari --

* * *

Mwahahaha! I won't write much longer, let you and your dirty thoughts guess what happened next! I'm beginning to have dirty thoughts myself! (nosebleeds)

Holy fucking shit, I have to get out of here! Well then, enjoy the story! Sayonara! Woot!


	3. Yes, I Love You!

Hi, everyone! So, I finally decided that I should continue with this sotry sicne the ending was a crap! Oh, and because of that, I'll turn the rating to Mature, and I'm sure you'll love the outcome! Woot!

Naruto: Don't! Don't do it, Koneko-chan! Please have sympathy on me!! (whines and pleads)

Koneko: But why? The people love your acts! Even I love it too!

Sasuke: Yeah... (shuts Naruto's mouth) Just do it, ignore this guy...

Koneko: Really?

Sasuke: Yeah, he actually loves it, but he doesn't want to amit it... (smirks)

Um... (blushes) Oh well, better start the story now! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah...um...Sasu..."

The blond continued to moan and mewled delightfully as the raven skillfully licked and sucked his gorgeous tanned neck. He gasped when the taller guy sucked on his most sensitive spot. Sasuke smirked and nibbled on the spot, causing the smaller boy to writhe and wriggle underneath him with an arched body and loud moans of pleasure.

After making a huge mark on his neck, the prince went down to Naruto's nipples and claimed one. The princess shot his eyes open and moaned again, his body forming a beautiful arc. While the Uchiha was sucking the nipple, his hand went to the other nipple and started pinching it. All the same while, he licked the other perked nipple.

"Ah...ah...suck...harder, Sasuke..."

"Is it good, Naru-chan?" he asked, looking up.

"Mn..." the blond nodded, blushing. "Sasu...please...I can't wait any more..."

"You're really one impatient princess, aren't ya?"

He blushed again at the insult/compliment. Sasuke then claimed his lips again and began kissing him passionately. He gladly gave the raven an entrance to his hot waiting cavern. He moaned into the kiss as the taller guy swirled his togue all around his mouth. After a minute, they broke apart for air, leaving a trail of saliva on Naruto's chin.

"...mm...Sasuke..." his face was crimson red by then. "...do you want...a blowjob?"

The prince blushed slightly at first, then he smirked and switched position with the smaller. The princess crawled over towards Sasuke's hard manhood, his own member was nicely exposed to the other male. With shuddering hands, he wrapped his fingers around the raven's shaft and started pumping slowly.

Then, he slowly neared his lips to the tip of the manhood and gave it a lick. He could feel Sasuke shuddering underneath him. That made him excited somehow as he put the whole member inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. At the same time, the taller guy was giving him the same treatment, licking and sucking his manhood.

Suddenly, he shuddered when the prince slid one of his cum-coated finger into Naruto's hole. He tightened his grip around Sasuke's shaft and let out a small moan. The raven smirked at this and continued to tease the blond slowly. The smaller boy began to pant as Sasuke did him in a very skillful way, licking and fingering him at the same time.

"...ah...Kami...Sasu...I want you...inside me now..." the princess moaned. "Ah...I'm...com-aaahhhh! Saaaassssuuuukkkeeee!"

With the scream, Naruto came into Sasuke's mouth hard. The raven sucked all of the hot sticky liquid, making sure none is left. He licked his sticky fingers as well. The blond, meanwhile, rolled his body over Sasuke and flopped beside him, tired and breathless. Then, the taller guy crawled over Naruto and gave him another sloppy kiss.

"Mn...nn..."

"Naruto-chan...do you really want me?" he whispered into the princess's ear.

The blond blushed, nodding slightly. "H-hai...I want you...inside me...right now...Sasuke...please..." he did not care if he sounded pleadful, he just wanted Sasuke to be inside him, thrusting deep and hard inside him. "Please...have me...Sasuke... I want you...very badly..." he pleaded again, holding tight onto Sasuke's shoulders.

The raven then positioned his fingers in front of the boy's mouth. "Suck..."

Naruto did as told, coating the three fingers with his wet saliva. Sasuke stared at him, licking his lip on thinking how cute yet lustful the princess could be. After a while, the raven took out the digits and lifted the blond's leg. He positioned it on his shoulder and carefully, he inserted his finger into the boy's tight hole.

"Ah!"

The smaller boy mewled and wriggled himself, trying to get used to the new feeling insdie his body. It felt weird to have something stuck up inside him, but he soon get used to it. Noticing this, Sasuke put in his middle finger and started making scissoring motion. A small moan escaped Naruto's mouth as the raven thrusted inside him slowly.

When the princess was used to this, Sasuke inserted his third digit, causing the blond to flinch in discomfort. He wriggled his body again, getting used of the weird sensation inside his body. The taller guy thrust into him a few more times - until he threw back his head and moaned the prince's name loudly. "Ah, Sasuke! There!"

'Found it!' the raven thought and continued to thrust the same spot several times, receiving delightful moans and mewl from the writhing boy underneath him. After a while, he took out the digits, gaining a displeasure groan from the princess. He smirked and positioned his throbbing member in front of Naruto's entrance.

"This's gonna hurt a bit," he said and as fast as lightning, thrusted hard into Naruto.

"AH!"

Tears of pain started to flow down the blond's eyes. His knuckles were white from clenching onto the sheets tightly. Sasuke apologised to him and promised it would be better. He slowed down his pace until the boy was used to having a huge shaft inside him. After a while, the blond wriggled himself, signaling that he was ready.

The raven began to thrust into Naruto. After a few thrust, the princess suddenly screamed his name. Knowing he had hit the boy's sweet spot, he pulled back his member and thrusted at the same spot again. The blond, losing his sense, could only scream Sasuke's name as the guy gave him pure ecstacy and pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! I'm...I'm...!"

He felt his orgasm coming close. After a few more thrusts from the raven, he came hard onto their bodies. Hot milk were all over his abs and chest, a few droplets were on Sasuke's torso. Some of the liquid could even be seen on his cheek. In the same time, Sasuke reached his peak as well, shooting his load deep inside the blond.

After their love-making, Sasuke and Naeruto lied beside each other, panting and gasping tiredly. The both of them were very breathless as a result from the workout. After they had managed to catch back their breaths, Naruto turned to Sasuke. He smiled at the raven, laying a hand on the pale chest with blushing face.

"I love you, Sasuke..."

"I love you too, Naruto..."

**- Owari -**

* * *

Real ending this time! I'm not continuing on this story! Let's just say they lived together after that. Sasuke finally married Naruto after three years and they had three children. The first one is a black-haired, blue-eyed boy, Raion, second a yellow-haired, black-eyed girl, Hikari and the third one is a brown-haired, navy-eyed girl, Haruka. And...they lived happily ever after - maybe not. Lol! Woot! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Woot! Ja ne!


End file.
